The Scythe and the Cat
by Sroxs
Summary: Another BlairxSoul from me. This one is going to be an actual romance, not just sex sex and more sex. Though there will be lemon in later chapters. A story for VictorShayatu. Hope you enjoy it. M for later chapters.
1. Prologue:  A Message to Maka

Alrightie. I'm sorry that this one has taken so long to come out. The truth… I've been procrastinating (pro-cras-tin-ate-ing, the act of putting something off, just for those of you who don't know). The reason for that is because after this story I have to write a story about Drarry (most famous yaoi pairing atm in the Harry Potter universe, DracoxHarry) for my friend, but I dislike the very thought of yaoi. But I s'pose I just have to man up and get on with it. -sigh- Anyway, this is NOT a continuation of my other story, this story is for VictorShayatu, because there aren't enough _proper _BlairxSoul fics. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Soul Eater material -sob-

Blair stretched out her kitty-cat back as watched Soul and Maka train. But she wasn't really focusing on the weapons meister, more on the Scythe she was swing around. That amazing scythe, the way it could cut through rock like it were butter. The way he gleamed in the soft sunlight. His perfect shape and length. He was the only guy that she actually liked, and not just thought of as another sex slave. Also, he didn't give in to her charm as easily as every other man did, which was another thing she liked about him. While it was fun to watch all the men grow tents in their pants at the very sight of her, it was getting boring. Soul played hard-to-get. And that's how she liked it. She laid down on the stone wall where she could look down onto her crush with gentle eyes. Watching them practice the Kishin Hunter attack on the edge of the forest. She was loving every second of this, even more when Soul resonated with Maka to become that amazingly powerful, Soul Resonating Witch Hunter, then Demon Hunter, and finally on some occasions, Kishin Hunter. Blair sighed. If only Soul would resonate with HER, and not that flat-chested, white-haired meister.

Later that day, after Soul and Maka had completed their training, the three of them went into the city on Soul's bike to get some ice-cream. On the way, they passed chuppa-cabra's, where they saw Spirit walking out, nearly tripping over himself. Annoyed, Maka took a rock from out of nowhere and threw it at her drunken father, hitting him square in the face, leaving a red mark and causing him to fall over. As they drove away, Spirit cried.

"Maaaaaakaaaaa!" He called in a sad, whining voice. "Please don't hate meeeeeeeeeee! Daddy loves you so muuuuuuuch!" Leaving the moron behind, they drove on to find a nice looking ice-cream parlour where Maka got a lemon sorbet, Soul got triple-choc chunk and Blair, turning into her human form, got cookies and cream.

They continued up the steep city hill and up to the academy, where they went in and up one of the humongous, bulky towers. Once they got to the top, Soul and Maka leaned against the barrier that prevented them from a long and scary fall, while Blair just sat on the edge of it. Blair was at the far left of the trio, then Soul in the middle and Maka on the right. The strong winds ran through their hair, making it stream to the left. They just rested there licking their ice-creams as they watched one of the most brilliant sunsets they'd ever witnessed. Unbeknownst to Maka, Soul was glancing at the beautiful purple girl that sat next to him. Maybe it was just his manly instinct to look at such a magnificent sight, but he did also have deeper feelings for Blair. She was cute (at times), she had a good sense of humour, she knew right from wrong, she had great magical power, she was protective and so much more. She had so many more qualities than boring old Maka. And also, whenever Soul did something wrong, Blair never stomped on him into the depths of despair like Maka did. No, she helped him up. She told him that everyone has accidents every once in a while, rather than his cooking was so bad that she'd call the cops. He rested there, continuing to glance over at the perfect girl. The girl who he knew would most probably never be his.

After they had finished there ice-creams and the sun had well sunk beneath the horizon, the three friends returned to the apartment, where there was a package addressed to Maka waiting for them.

"Hmm?" Maka wondered as she nearly tripped over the small, square, enclosed package. "I wonder who this is from." She stared at the well handwritten name and address that was inked onto the brown wrapping paper. Soul and Blair walked past her as she continued to stare blankly at her gift.

"Hey! Earth to Maka! You in there?" Soul asked rhetorically as he sat down comfortably into a chair at the dining table, but received an actual reply.

"Yeah, I'm here." She responded in nearly a whisper. Soul facepalmed himself and got up from the chair he just sat down on. He moved over to where Maka was, leaned over her to close the door and then moved the somehow amazed Maka over to the same seat he was sitting on.

"How about opening it?" Soul suggested as he went over to the opposite seat. Blair, reverted to cat form, was sitting on the window ledge just outside the kitchen, licking her front paw.

"Um, ok…" She said cautiously. "I just… never get packages." She pointed out, undoing the thin string that crossed over it. She carefully unwrapped the paper that hugged what lied inside. Inside was a red velvet box with a lid. Inside was a crystal dolphin on some very fine paper. Next to it was a plane ticket and a postcard with a message. She took out the smallish crystal statue first, admiring it in awe. "It's… beautiful." Her eyes brightly glittered in the light. Soul stretched out yawning, then went back to watching Maka, placing his cheek on a fist. She then took out the plane ticket, looking at it strangely. On it was a printed number, time, gate and the destination:

_A-17_

_7:00 AM, 18__TH__ OF JUNE_

_GATE 7_

_PLANE SW-909_

_TWO-WAY TICKET TO HAWAII_

A small picture of a palm tree was depicted next to the number. The same palm tree could be found on the postcard, only larger. She flipped it over and read out loud what it said. The message read:

_To my dearest Maka,_

_I'm sorry that I could never be there for you. I wanted to see you grow up, but unfortunately, I couldn't. However, I would like to see how you've grown. I'm currently taking a break in Hawaii. It would be such a pleasure if you could join me. I'd love to see you again._

_Lots and lots of love, your mother 3_

_P.S. How is your father? Is he behaving himself? Probably annoying you, no doubt ^.^ Please give him my best wishes._

Maka was on the verge of tears. The Kishin barely made her will flinch, but a little message from her very own mother had nearly wrecked her. Although, at the post-script, a laser beam nearly shot out of her eyes.

"As if I'm going to even TALK to that man-whore." She said confidently, yet stubbornly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You should go." Soul suggested, catching her attention. She'd nearly forgotten he was there. "It would be a good chance to see her, wouldn't it?" Soul gently smiled at her. One of his rarer smiles. One that only she generally saw.

"Yeah, I should." She gently smiled in return.

"When does the plane leave?" Blair asked, prancing along the floor, jumping up onto the table.

"Uh, 7 tomorrow morning." The three of them looked at the analogue clock that hung on the far wall. It was 8:00. "Guess I should pack, then get some sleep." She said, rubbing her eyes and getting up. She walked down the hallway and to her room. "Night!" She called out behind her, shutting the door behind her and locking it with a 'click'. Soul's heart leapt. If Maka was out of the house, he could finally tell Blair how he felt. Then he could take her to a theme park, then they could get ice-cream, they could prank Kid. There was so much he wanted to do with Blair, but with Maka around, there was no way he'd be able to even go near her. Little did he know, Blair felt exactly the same way.

Well, that's that. I'm so sorry that it took so long to come out. But I've had a few problems with my laptop(s) so I haven't really had time since last year (December lol). Also, the dreaded yaoi lies ahead 0.0 I truly, honestly will not have fun writing it, but for the sake of fan demands (and one of my closest friends) I shall do it regardless! Please review. It would be greatly appreciated.


	2. True Feelings

First thing that I must bring to attention: I'm not dead! I am still alive everyone. Physically at least. I broke up with my girlfriend a while ago and lost my creative drive. But I think I'm all right now. Let's hope all my English lessons have paid off.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Soul Eater material, but I met Vic Mignogna and heard him cry "Maka! T^T" So that counts for something, right?

By the time Soul woke up, the sun was shining and laughing creepily, birds chirped outside, the city was lively and Maka had already left. Soul sat up in his comfy bed and stretched his aching back, yawning loudly as he stretched out his arms as well. He got out of bed, not bothering to put any more clothes on than the black boxers that he was already wearing.

Blair slowly opened her large kitty eyes to a nice bright day, with a cool cross breeze coming through the open window which was at the perfect temperature. Not too warm, yet not too cool. She uncurled from her nice little purple basket on the window sill and stretched her back out. She graciously jumped down onto the kitchen floor without making a noise and turned into her human form in a puff of purple smoke. When she came out, she was in purple pyjama short-shorts and a loose singlet.

Soul rubbed his eyes as he made his way down the hallway to the kitchen, planning his delicious carnivorous breakfast.

Blair yawned as she made her way to the kitchen table, dreaming of Soul making her a nice fish omelette.

_THUD!_

The two bumped into each other's heads and landed on the ground awkwardly, Soul falling on top of Blair. The half naked boy managed to use his hands and knees to prevent himself from harming Blair in any way, but he landed in just the right way so he as accidentally straddling the gorgeous girl. The two rubbed their foreheads before realizing their situation. At first, they stared into each other's eyes, slightly dazed. At the same time, they blushed, Soul quickly springing up and offering a hand to help Blair up.

_Such a gentleman. Helping me up after a bad fall. _Blair thought as she let her strong scythy boy lift her up.

_Such an idiot! Bumping into her like that! Good one Soul, you've done it this time. _Soul scolded himself as Blair took his hand. "Uhh, morning…" Soul said as he finished helping the purple-haired cat stand on her own two feet. "You alright?"

"I guess…" Blair replied, dusting herself off. The two looked at each other and realized what the other was wearing. They were both in pretty revealing clothing. Their blushes deepened in shades, going from a dull pink to a bright red. They both walked past each other to where they had originally intended to go. Blair unconsciously sat in a chair facing the kitchen so she could watch Soul. "Sooooooooooooo…" was all she could say as she rested her chin a hand, her other arm resting just behind the other on the wooden table.

"How did you sleep?" Soul finished for her, looking into the fridge to see the contents of food laid out before him.

"Oh." Blair replied, caught completely off-guard by the question. "I slept well thanks." She beamed. "Yourself?"

"Not bad, not bad." Soul took out 5 rashers of bacon, 3 eggs, 2 sausages, a handful of parsley and a fish before he finished his adventure in the fridge. He laid the food out on the kitchen bench. "Have any dreams?" He asked, completely and totally out of the blue.

Blair nearly jumped out of her skin at the question. She actually DID have a dream. And surprise surprise, it was one about Soul. Of course, in the dream, they did some pretty naughty things. She'd been having a lot of wet dreams about Soul lately. She quickly got back her bubbly composure before Soul noticed anything.

"Nah, not really." She lied in a happy tune. "How about you? Anything interesting happen in your dreams?"

Soul nearly cut himself with his own blade while chopping the parsley after she asked that question. Yes, he DID have a dream. And it was about Blair. Of course, it was no innocent kiddie dream. He made sure she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and continued preparing breakfast.

"I would've had to have had a dream for anything interesting to happen in it." He lied, making her chuckle slightly. Soul smiled at her and she smiled back. After this, they didn't talk until their meal was ready. Blair sat in her chair curling her hair while Soul worked hard, managing to concentrate on three parts of the meal at once. After about half an hour, Soul brought over two plates. Blair's had an egg, 2 rashers of bacon and the fish, which had parsley sprinkled over it. Soul had given himself 2 eggs, 3 rashers of bacon and two sausages. The two ate happily in silence, occasionally glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking. After they finished, Soul offered to take Blair's plate, which she happily handed to him.

"Thank-you!" She sang as he left for the kitchen. After he had finished washing up, he went back to his room to get changed. His mind wandered back to earlier when he accidentally straddled her. He hoped that it didn't make things too awkward between them now. He pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black singlet with the word 'Soul' in graffiti style printed colourfully on the front. He was about to walk back out into the hallway when he found Blair standing at his door.

"Oh, Blair." He said in surprise.

"Umm…" Blair started off. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she had butterflies in her stomach. Confessing was harder than she thought it would be. Suddenly, it all flowed out at once. "-" She would have continued on in her little trance forever if Soul hadn't crashed his lips into hers. The magical cat's eyes widened in surprise but soon closed. Their lips parted and they stared deeply into one another eyes. Blair felt something strange happen inside her. So did Soul, but he knew the feeling: they were resonating.

"I like you too Blair. I have for a long time." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed again, a little less clumsily. After a while, they cut off from each other again and just held one another in a loving embrace. "Will you go out with me" He whispered into her delicate ear.

"Of course." She replied softly.

The rest of their day was spent down at the city's markets. They window shopped for a while, browsing the collections of jewellery, accessories, clothing, food and many other goodies. They walked arm in arm as they went around the countless stalls, looking at all the interesting things for sale. For lunch, they found an all-round food stall. Soul bought himself a doner kebab and he bought Blair a four-pack of sushi. They found a nice table in the food-court and sat next to each other as they ate, Blair with her head on Soul's shoulder. After lunch, they began browsing again, looking for ingredients for dinner. Once they had everything they needed, they picked up two vanilla ice-creams and went home again.

"That was fun!" Blair exclaimed as she opened the light door to the apartment, holding her share of the groceries.

"Certainly was." Soul smiled as he closed the door behind her. They both set their heavy grocery bags down. Blair sighed and moved over to where Soul stood. Sou took the hint and leant down slightly as they shared another kiss. One of Blair's legs came off the ground as she enjoyed their special moment. The kiss lasted at least 20 minutes because by the time they'd stopped it was getting dark.

"Better get on with dinner then." Blair said, laughing at the same time. The couple worked together to make their meal faster. It took a while, but they managed to make their meal without incident. For dinner, they were having spaghetti with a rich tomato and garlic sauce with olives spread throughout. A true Italian dish. "It's delicious!" Blair squealed as she took the first bite of hers.

"Thanks. I learnt how to make this while I was in Italy. I couldn't have done it without your help though." Soul blushed, as did Blair. After dinner, they decided to go straight to bed.

"Um. Would it be alright if we slept together?" Blair asked cutely. Soul smiled.

"Of course." Blair smiled back softly as they made their way to Soul's room. They got in under the covers together and snuggled up, Soul wrapping an arm around her and Blair placing a leg over his waist. They kissed for a while, but didn't go any further. They had decided that they didn't want to rush anything. They fell asleep, now an official, yet secret, couple.

Maka looked out the window of her plane, down at the beautiful island of Hawaii. She sighed a deep breath of relief as her plane trip was finally coming to an end. One of the flight attendants' voice came up over the intercom.

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we will soon be touching down in Hawaii. Thank you for travelling with Dead Air." Maka only half listened to the lady giving out the instructions. Suddenly, she felt nervous. It had been a while since she saw her mother. What could have changed, if any change. And she had something else lingering on her mind. Something bad. Something to do with Soul…

OK. That was easier than I expected. I hope you guys haven't lost your faith or expectations xD Thanks for reading.


	3. Theme Park

Happy Two-Thousand and Thirteenth year since the beginning of the new era everybody. Well, we all survived the 2012 apocalypse it seems! Or at least, I did. And my family and friends and country. Dunno about you guys. But I hope you did, because SOMEBODY has to read my stories. Anyway, MAYBE something special will happen in this chapter, but that's really up to my fingers (yes, my hands and I are separate entities. My hands are the ones that do the thinking (well, there's another specific organ with a mind of its own that also helps with the sexual scenes)). Anyway bros, hope you enjoy this chapter. I kind of do and don't hope that my writing style has changed too much, because you guys seem to enjoy it, but when I look back at how past me used to write and I think "Damn, I could have done that better 0.0"

See you guys at the end of the chapter :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Soul Eater content. I just took the episodes from a friend (thank you friend whose name shall not be mentioned online)

Soul woke up to a still dark sky outside, the first rays of the paedophilic-looking sun only just peeking up from behind the old-fashioned buildings of the large city. Soul moved his gaze from the sky to the person down by his side. At first he thought it was some sort of heavy pillow, but then remembered that he and Blair had gotten together yesterday, a fact that he was still getting used to. He still couldn't believe that the gorgeous cat-girl that all the men chased and lusted after was now his. Her luscious purple hair flowed down from her soft kitty-cat ears to land softly onto his shoulder and finally the bed. He cast his eyes down to her cute little face, taking in all of her beautiful features. He smiled when he saw that a string of drool had escaped the side of her half-opened lips and fallen halfway down the side of her mouth. He used his free hand to gently wipe away the little bit of liquid. The girl emitted a small groan before scrunching her eyes up and then slowly opening them, her big yellow eyes moving slowly up to look at her partner. Soul's smile broadened. She really did look like a cat.

"Good morning." He said, placing his other arm over her side.

"M-Morning~" She slurred in reply, snuggling closer to him and starting to purr.

"Sleep well?"

"Nnnn, yeah." She said in a sleepy voice. "But I wanna stay in for a bit longer." She complained. Soul let off a little chuckle.

"Fair enough. But when we do get up, what would you like to do today?" Blair opened her eyes and looked to the man questioning her, her long eyelashes accenting her pupils.

"Up to you, I guess."

"You're just being lazy, aren't you?" He jabbed with a smile.

"Yep. You got me." She yawned truthfully. Soul looked out to the horizon of buildings from his window, and saw a large circular shape slowly revolving out quite far. Upon closer inspection, he realised it was a Ferris Wheel. There was only one Ferris Wheel in this town, and that belonged to the theme park which Death had built: Soul Park. It was one of the only places in the city where people could be guaranteed to enjoy themselves, the other places being Shini-ma (Dead Cinema) and Death Arcade. This gave Soul an idea.

"How 'bout we go to Soul Park?" He suggested.

"You mean the theme park?" She asked in reply.

"Yeah."

"Hmmmmm… Sounds like fun!" She exclaimed, snuggling impossibly closer to Soul. "But there's still, like, an hour before the sun comes all the way up. What are we going to do until then? You know I don't like getting up early. And I'm too awake to fall back to sleep."

"Beats me." He shrugged. Suddenly, Blair smiled almost evilly and got up and over so she was straddling his stomach.

"Well, I have an idea… *giggle*" She said seductively, lowering herself down and making out with her boyfriend for the next hour.

When the sun did finally come up, the duo ate whole-bran cereal for a quick breakfast, got changed into their clothes, Soul choosing a white t-shirt with a black button up shirt over the top left open, black denim jeans and Vaans of the same colour, Blair using her magic to get changed into a loose, light-purple shirt with a black mini-skirt, thigh-high black stockings with laced purple ends, black low-cut Converse and a small purple leather handbag. They left the apartment and began travelling by bike to their destination, stopping by an ATM along the way so that they could withdraw ¥50,000 each for their expenses. They continued along for another half an hour until they reached the large black metal gates of Soul Park. Parking in a motorcycle spot in the car park, they hurriedly and excitedly made their way to the entrance. The line wasn't awfully long yet, and they got through in about 5 or so minutes.

They charged straight in and grabbed an overhead map of the park the moment they'd paid the entry fee. They both looked at the brochure and noticed the park was divided into 4 separate areas: Soul Carnival, City of Screams, Laughing Moon and Sunshine Smiles. Soul Carnival pretty much spoke for itself; jumping castles, ring toss, duck shoot etc. City of Screams seemed to be where all the big rides were at. Laughing Moon looked like it took a slower, more romantic theme. And lastly Sunshine Smirks was a souvenir shop area and food court.

They began by going to City of Screams while they still had nothing much and their adrenaline pumping. They went on the Grand Escape first; a massive rollercoaster that allowed you to see the good part of the city before plunging nearly straight down and going on a wild ride of twists and turns. Starting up a roll, they went on a speed car line, which just went around and around and around, up and down in a circle at extreme speeds. Dizzy from the last ride, they stumbled on to a 50 metre drop ride. Until the drop itself, it gave them a much better view of the park than the map had given them.

Deciding they'd scared themselves enough, they moved through to Soul Carnival, where they worked together to shoot down ducks with an air-gun, jumped on one of the huge jumping castles, threw darts at balloons, tossed rings onto bottles and did a hammer test of strength. The first game granted them with the luck to win a small plush cat. The third game was a little trickier, but they managed to win big and got a massive plush sun. Unfortunately, the last game held them no success, but was still a lot of fun.

Time flew by and it was already approaching 2:30. They thought they'd might as well head to Sunshine Smiles and grab lunch. Soul bought a spicy burrito while Blair settled for a sweet-chilli fish wrap. They found a table for two in the shade and relaxed for a little while. After gulping down their meals, they went to the souvenir shops and bought a few things. Soul bought a new t-shirt with the theme park's name printed on the front, Death's original mask and a little figurine of Death giving a peace sign with his right hand. As for Blair, she went for a little plastic toy sword, 2 purple silk scarves, a crystal ball held in a skull hand and a black leather bag with 'Soul Park' written on the front. They took the items to the counter and paid a gorgeous, blue haired girl in a cute maid uniform who didn't look too unlike Blair. Her nametag read 'Love' in the space provided for the name.

They left the area and made their way to Laughing Moon. They went on a slow boat ride which went through a dark cave, the only things lighting the way being tiny little lights which were meant to act like glow-worms, which reflected off the water below them, making it look like a starry sky surrounded them 360 degrees in every direction. The couple snuggled up close before sharing a deep kiss which lasted the majority of the ride. The ride came to an unfortunate end and they continued moving to the Ferris wheel, which was immense in size. It was nearly as big as the Grand Escape rollercoaster. They got in a carriage alone and snuggled up as they looked out the window and saw the sights which spread out before them. At the top, not only the theme park, the whole city spread out before them (which was more relaxing to watch compared to the rollercoaster earlier). They went through about 3 rotations before they were forced to get off. Lastly they went to a jungle walk which was at the side of the park. All kinds of flora and fauna thrived within the caged space. They held hands as they walked along the stone path, occasionally pointing at a beautiful flower or interesting bird that caught their eye. It was a great way to finish the day at the park. They took a photo in front of the gates together as they were leaving before finally going home.

"Ah, what a day!" Blair exclaimed as they walked through the front door.

"Too true." Soul said bringing up the rear, closing the door behind them. Blair yawned and stretched herself out, putting her arms up in the air. Soul took this moment to quickly take in the girl's amazing curves. The way her stockings hugged her thighs perfectly, teasingly revealing a small bit of skin. The way her mini skirt followed her curvaceous arse in just the right way. The way her loose shirt made her breasts stand out more than usual, and even showing her purple lace bra just the tiniest bit. She was not just gorgeous, beautiful and stunning, but sexy too. The kitty cat noticed the boy's gaze at just the last moment and smirked. She put down her bag, took something from it and seductively walked over to Soul. She brought her lips to his left ear and whispered into it with a hint of lust.

"Wanna have some fun?" Soul shivered at the words. She didn't even wait for an answer, placing a hand on his toned chest and forced him down into the chair. She straddled him and pulled out the silk scarves she'd bought earlier. She placed it over his wide eyes and tied it off at the back of his head. She took the other scarf and tied his hands behind his back so he couldn't do a thing. She felt something poking her between her legs from underneath her. She smirked at the boy's excitement. "Mmmm, looks like we WILL have fun tonight. Hehe…" She moaned to him before holding the sides of his face and dragging him in for a deep, loving kiss…

Looks like I'm leaving you guys in suspension here ;) Sorry it took so long for this to come out. I'd completely forgotten about it halfway through. I'd do more, but I hardly have the time. I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible though. As usual, please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
